lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
Vesperal Studios Merchandise
Vesperal Studios collaborated with many toy and game brands in order to make merchandise based on their TV programs and movies. LEGO Normal Sets * The LEGO Game-Changer Movie ** The Game Begins (Game-Changer, Lara Croft, Mario, Creeper (x2), Steve) ** Bowser's Castle (Bowser (Bigfig), Mario, Game-Changer, Lara Croft, Princess Peach, Goomba (x3)) ** Pac-Man's Maze (Game-Changer, Lara Croft, Mario, Pac-Man, Inky, Blinky, Pinky and Clyde) ** Skylands Showdown of ULTIMATE DOOM (Kaos, Spyro, Master Eon, Game-Changer, Lara Croft, Mario, Cyberdemon (Bigfig), Space Marine (x2) ** Donkey Kong Jungle Battle (Game-Changer, Lara Croft, Mario, Donkey Kong (Bigfig)) ** Rooftop Chase (Ezio, Game-Changer, Lara Croft, Mario, Thief) ** 2-Fort Fight (Scout (RED), Engineer (RED), Sniper (BLU), Pyro (RED), Demoman (BLU), Game-Changer (RED), Lara Croft (BLU), Mario (RED) ** Sonic's High-Speed Showdown (Sonic, Dr. Eggman, Crash Bandicoot, Dr. Neo Cortex) ** Battle of the Games (Sackboy, Game-Changer, Master-Chief, Sonic, King Pen (Big Fig)) ** Hunting for Ducks (Dog, Stealth Elf, Donkey Kong (Bigfig), Duck (x3), Crash Bandicoot) ** GLaDOS's Chamber (Chell (Jumpsuit), Wheatley, Game-Changer, Turret (x3), GLaDOS (Brick-Built) ** The Final Arcade Battle (The Arcadian, The TETRIS Master, Game-Changer, Lara Croft, Mario, Big Daddy (Bigfig)) * The Adventures of Vesp ** The Time Elevator (Vesp (Cowboy Outfit), Bob, GameTime, Marty, The Doom-Raider) ** The Jolly Roger (Vesp (Pirate Outfit), Bob, Pirate Crew Member, Cannonball Operator, Captain Davy Smith) ** Dracula's Castle (Vesp (Vampire Hunter Outfit), Marty (Vampire Hunter Outfit), GameTime (Vampire Hunter Outfit), Bob, Dracula, Ghosts (x2), Zombies (x2)) ** Pyramid Hunt (Vesp, Marty, GameTime, The Pharoah, Egyptian Guards) ** Vesp's Lab (Vesp, Bob) ** Victorian Era Escape (Vesp, Marty, GameTime, Dr. Jekyll, Mr. Hyde, Spring-Heeled Jack, Victorian Citizen (x2)) ** The Clock Tower Showdown (Vesp, Marty, The Doom-Raider (Warped Time Form)) * The Adventures of Vesp: The Return ** The Concert Escape (Vesp, Octavius Rift, Jaycee Staxx, Band Members (x3)) Dimensions * The LEGO Game-Changer Movie Story Pack (Game-Changer, TETRIS Block Mech, Arcade Toy Pad) * The Creature Hunt Level Pack (Jorgen Hellstrider, Basilisk and Creature Containment Case) * Vesperal Comics Team Pack (Split-Second, Futuristic Hoverboard, Leapfrog and Giant Frog Mech) * Vesperal Comics Fun Pack (Decoy and Decoymobile) * Vesperal Comics Fun Pack (Warp Swarm and Portal Gateway) * Agent Ghost Fun Pack (Agent Ghost and the S.S Mark 2) * Tales of Time Fun Pack (Detective Smith and Victorian Street Carriage) Collectable Minifigures * The LEGO Game-Changer Movie Minfigure Series Funko Funko Pop Vesperal Comics Wave 1 * Decoy * Split-Second * Leapfrog * Equinox * Game-Changer * Freefall * Were-Kong (6") Wave 2 * Miss Mystic * Warp Swarm * Doctor Warlock * Black Ice * Stretch Wave 3 * Villain Von Badguy III * Relic * Speed Demon * Challenger * Identity Thief * Ozone * Interchange Exclusives * Split-Second (Running Pose) (SDCC Exclusive) * Interchange (Tornado Suit) (NYCC Exclusive) The Adventures of Vesp Wave 1 * Vesp Funko POP! * Vesp Action Pose Funko POP! * Dracula Funko POP! * The Doom-Raider Funko POP! Wave 2 * Dr Jekyll Funko POP! * Mr Hyde Funko POP! * Cleopatra Funko POP! * Captain Davy Smith Funko POP! * Pirate Vesp With the Jolly Roger Funko POP! Ride Wave 3 * Spring-Heeled Jack Funko POP! * King Doomwarden Funko POP! * Mad Bull Tanner Funko POP! * K92-57 Funko POP! * The Doom-Raider (Warped Time Form) Funko POP! Exclusives * Vesp (Vampire Hunter Outfit) with Bob (SDCC 2017 Exclusive) Funko POP! * Cowboy Vesp with Time-Travelling Elevator Funko POP! Ride (NYCC 2017 Exclusive) Agent Ghost * Agent Ghost Funko POP! * Agent Laser Funko POP! * Agent Ghost (Mission Outfit) with the SS Mark 2 POP! Ride The Creature Hunt * Jorgen Hellstrider * The Magical Madman * The Marshguard Leader * The Identity Thief * The Basilisk * The Termantula Mystery Minis * The Adventures of Vesp * Vesperal Comics Category:Merchandise Category:LEGO Sets Category:LEGO Dimensions Packs Category:Funko Category:POP! Vinyl Category:Blind Bags Category:Noice Category:Amazing Category:10/10 Category:Delayed Category:Vesperal Studios Category:VesperalLight